


Seven Years: The Memories of Times Went Through

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: 5VIXX is sad, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hakyeon is in the military, Happy 7th anniversary, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Hakyeon comes home.





	Seven Years: The Memories of Times Went Through

**Author's Note:**

> A Short Literary Piece.  
> in Commemoration to VIXX’s 7th Year Anniversary.  
> For N. Leo. Ken. Ravi. Hongbin. Hyuk.  
> For VIXX.

Sunlight filtered through the gaps between the gently swaying curtains adorning the wide windows. The sun was high up in the sky, people were already buzzing down the busy streets of Seoul, but the man soundlessly slumbering in the room is still deep into sleep.

Moments later, a shrilling buzz resounded in the quiet room, gently coaxing the man into consciousness. Mumbling incoherently, he remorsefully stretch an arm to silence the thing that disturbed his sleep.

His hand came in contact with the soft surface of his phone, and he tiredly lifted it so as it is close to his blurry vision. Looking into the still buzzing phone, the man barely registered the painfully familiar contact profile of their manager being displayed on his phone screen. He inspected it some more, waiting for the edges of sleep to completely leave him alone.

Once he finally came to absolute awareness, only then did he realize that his manager was indeed calling him, and that the numbers indicating the time in his phone was a screaming 8:00 A.M.

His mind flew back to remember the reminder his manager told him yesterday before he passed out in exhaustion in the car, he has an early practice today for Mefisto. The man’s eye widened as realization struck him.

Panicked, he hastily tried to swipe the answer button on his phone only for the call to end. He gasped, deeply offended by the rectangular device in his hand and glaring at it menacingly, only to be startled when it started buzzing again.

This time, he took his uttermost care to finally answer the call. Pressing the phone to his ear, the man slowly rose from his comfortable position on his equally comfortable bed. He regretted the movement the instant he felt his muscles aching. Sanghyuk must have really tired him out yesterday from the gym.

“Hyung--”

“Lee Jaehwan, I am very much certain that I have informed you that you have an early practice today. Why are you waking up just now?” The voice from the other line was resigned, the voice that indicated years of familiarity with situations like this and simply giving up.

“I was up already, Hyung.” He lied.

“I’m betting your Porsche, you weren’t.” Now the voice was flat, annoyed and exasperated.

“Leave my baby alone, Hyung.” His pout was evident through his voice, and he can just picture his manager glaring at his phone in the other side of the line.

“Whatever, Jaehwan. Clean up, prepare, or whatever you need to do. I’m picking you up in an hour.” The man was just about to protest when the call was abruptly ended and he was only left with one final beep to curse at.

“An hour. Are you kidding me?” Jaehwan was grumbling, but his body was already on autopilot, his feet leading him towards his door. “Where are the others, anyway? It’s so quiet.”

The main vocalist exits his room, not bothering to close the door behind him. His eyes immediately roamed around the room that was claimed by their group’s rapper and youngest. Both beds were unmade, but only one showed signs of someone sleeping on it for the night. Books and dirty heaps of clothes were scattered around the room. But there were no signs of anyone inside.

“Where are they? Where is Hyukkie?” Jaehwan quickly crossed the short distance towards the door, and exits the room, this time closing the door with a soft thud.

The hallway was clear of any members. “Is no one home?”, the man stalked towards the kitchen, bare feet not creating any sound on the carpeted floor. He can smell the aroma of coffee, and the watering smell of omelet.

“Good morning! Why is it so quiet?” The main vocalist questioned the first life form he saw. The life form being a sleepy Hongbin who was seated by the dining table, a plate of omelet and bacons in front of him. He was fighting to stay awake.

“Maybe because it’s morning and everyone needs time to properly function? Good morning though, Hyung.” The visual answered, tired eyes looking up to him before once again focusing on his breakfast.

“You’ve been up streaming the whole night, weren’t you? You look like a zombie.” Jaehwan answered, “and where is everybody?”

“Wonshik’s still at the studio. Sanghyuk left early, he’s got a shooting for his drama, and Taekwoonie hyung left early as well. He’s got rehearsals for the concert.”

“What about you?” The older of the two questioned, before stalking towards the kitchen counter and grabbing whatever edible thing he found. He walked back to the dining table, now with a full bowl of cereal and a plate of omelet.

“What about me?” Hongbin retorted back, chewing thoughtfully. He genuinely looked confused. “What are you doing today?”

“Oh. Nothing much. I’m gonna go to the company. I think there’s a new drama they want me to do.”

“Oh! That’s great, Binnie! I love you, but as much as I love that you are doing something that you love through your streams, I’m still concerned that you aren’t going out that much. A new drama is good for you.” The vocalist stated, nodding softly to himself and looking at the boy in front of him.

Hongbin eyed him, false judgment displayed as he said, “You sound like Hakyeon hyung.”

“Don’t give me that look. I know you just miss him.” Jaehwan felt his victory when he saw the change in the visual’s expression. However, that feeling of victory seeped out of him as he fully regarded Hongbin.

“I miss him too, Binnie.” The older looked at the younger, soft, glowing eyes fixed on the said male. “I miss him too.”

They stayed silent for a minutes. The moment allowing their thoughts to linger to the memories of the past years. The infectious laughter of their members as they continued to fool around the practice room. The loud booming voices at 4 o’clock in the morning. The tear-stained faces of each of them every time they win an award. Their pained expression when even just one of them got hurt. It was all there, safely kept deep within the hearts of every member.

Jaehwan chuckled lightly. He was getting emotional at this early hour. Funny how Hakyeon’s absence is affecting him--them--like this.

The silence stretched on until Hongbin visibly sighed and hesitantly picked on his food, “You can’t mope around hyung.” The visual stated, flicking Jaehwan’s forehead which brought the vocalist back to reality.

The latter then pouted, eyeing the male in front of him, “I am not,” and continued to munch on his cereal. “Sure, you’re not.”

They finished in a few minutes, Hongbin taking the dishes to the sink and Jaehwan standing by the table.

“Everyone will be home tonight, right?” The vocalist asked with hesitation.

The reply came after a few bits, “Of course. Well, except Hakyeon hyung.”

Jaehwan nodded, gaze far away, “That’ll be a first. An anniversary without Hyung.” Hongbin spun around and reached for Jaehwan, gently holding the older by his waist, “We can’t do anything about it Hyung. No matter how much we want him home.” The visual rested his chin on top of the vocalist’s head, softly inhaling the older’s scent.

“That sucks, doesn’t it?”

“It does.”

…

…

..

“I wish I can take him home tonight, so that he will be with us.”

…

…

…

“I wish Hakyeon hyung comes home tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you are!


End file.
